


家里停电怎么办

by shenxilin



Category: Tom Hardy - Fandom, Venom (Movie 2018), Venom - Fandom, 毒埃 - Fandom, 毒液
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenxilin/pseuds/shenxilin
Summary: Eddie还是在有自己寄生体的陪伴下沉迷于做着自己的记者工作 生活中有意外 纽约的电力有时候也出问题 这个时候就可以不用工作啦！





	家里停电怎么办

Eddie的私人公寓从昨天晚上八点开始停水。  
“What the hell.”他踢了踢水闸，那玩意儿紧的从他想试试开始就没拧动过。  
也许该换个方便易拧的水闸开关了，他这么想着，站起身来打算给公寓的物业打个电话。  
【如果你拧不开我们可以帮你，Eddie.】  
“不了，Venom，它只是停水了，我打个电话问一下情况就好了。”  
【游泳池。】它提醒  
Eddie Brock叹了口气，往楼上走去，从恢复了工作以后，日报大厦的老板又给了他一个比原来高职位的工作，薪水也变得多了些，他就在离单位不远的地方租了个小小的复式顶层，Uha，你问他为什么非要租个小双层还是在楼顶，答案可能就在他要迈步到来的同样不大的露天的地方，虽然可能从刚才他打电话得到的消息中来看，可能是周围一部分房子都要暂时性没水几个小时，可Eddie到来的这里除外。  
波光粼粼的水花打着安静的波纹在纽约的黑夜漾开，有令人安心的风吹过来，让池子里的水动了动Eddie踩着拖鞋，有些懒散地靠在玻璃门框上，身上穿的是柔软的棉质居家服，这让他看起来整个人都暖烘烘的，他慢慢开口：“Well，Venom，在周六之前换新的泳池水，你是对的。”然后懒懒散散的向泳池走了几步，又开口，“你怎么知道周六晚上要停水？”  
【我们不知道，Eddie，我们只是个外星生物并没有能力去预测到底什么时候才能停水，只不过】他顿了顿【你周六会比较有时间，Eddie.】  
Eddie脸红了红，这话听起来像个约会，不过游泳池的约会，他和一个大型外星生物，“嘿”他又叫起来，“只有你是外星生物，而不是‘我们’ok？”  
【这是正常的叫法，Eddie，你有一天会习惯的。】  
“可我不想习惯‘我们’，听起来…像是，我们是连在一起的。”  
【我们就是连在一起的。】  
这回轮到Eddie闭嘴不说话了，他脱下自己的棉质睡衣，漏出里面精巧的肌肉和小腹，褪下裤子，小腿紧实的肌肉带动着脚踏进泳池里，然后细细密密的丝线缠上来，黑色的，精巧地缠上男人身体的各个部位予以若有若无的动弹，缠紧之后再松开，像一个什么梦幻的主人公。他踏进游泳池，整个人埋在里面，一个头部在上面，一条细密的线黏腻地缠到了他的腿上，顺着他的腿根缠到了他的阴茎上变成粗壮的一节，然后握着开始上下撸动起来。  
Eddie的喘息声变大，“not now，Venom.”他粗喘着试图阻止Venom的蠢蠢欲动，但是没有用，他用粘液般的触手攻击Eddie的弱点，粗大的触手头部在小孔上面磨着，下面的丝缠住Eddie的阴茎，不断的松开又收紧，上下缓慢却有力地撸动着，Eddie叫出声音来，很容易被认为是某种大型动物陷入发情时的热潮的喘息，他抖着身体，在下面想狠狠地操venom给他制造的甬道，并触手的前端略过他马眼时，他激动的抖颤着身子，像有一股电流从腰际通向脊椎，给他制造令他无处可躲的快感，他扭动着身子，而venom的线制止着他，他被制止着只能向前挺动着腰际，然后，在不可抗拒的快感下，他射了出来。  
“别，Venom，停下，明天还要工作。”触手在触到他臀缝之际停了下来。  
【什么工作，Eddie.】  
“报社有一个访谈要我去做，明天六点就得开车走。”  
Venom好像妥协了一样，把他的触手慢慢的收回Eddie的身体，Eddie松了口气，仰着头浮在水池边停了一会儿。  
这之间venom把他的身体露出来一部分，在水里翻滚了一会儿后，一颗大脑袋静静地浮在Eddie的旁边，venom的白色眼睛看了一会天，像眨眼那样收缩了下，眼尾的波纹变得明显，然后他想到了什么，升起身子来问Eddie。  
【So，Eddie，我们什么时候开始做爱呢？】 

他的语气好像在问我们什么时候吃饭一样，但是不一样，Eddie能明显感觉到他语气中的迫切，和一些正式，他们已经十天半个月没做爱了，这在venom看来是不能接受的。  
“Uh…也许，明天我就有时间了？”Eddie有点不确定的说。  
【可是我们这半个月已经有好几个也许了。】Venom有点咄咄逼人。  
Venom有点像饿极了想要咬食的狗狗，Eddie这么想。  
第二天Eddie出门的时候发现门口的信箱里露出来一个角，看来邮局起的比他还早。他走过去，从信箱中抽出那一块红色的边，放到手中，拆开。  
是丹和安妮的结婚邀请。“Oh，Great.”他打开它就把它放下，仿佛那是多烫手的山芋。实际上那不是，而那也并不会烫手，但Eddie就是像见到了什么耀眼的事物一样不敢去看。  
【Eddie…？】Venom的声音适时在脑内响起，好吧也许并不是那么太适时，【你在难过。】他尖刻的指出了一个事实，“是的我知道，Venom，多谢提醒。”  
他提起摩托车钥匙向车走去，这么久了，他以为他忘了，他以为他忘了他自己爱过他。那明晃晃的邀请函就像一个自己曾经失败的证明。并不是他现在就不爱安了，事实上，他还很喜欢她，他喜欢这个女性，坚韧，果决，有的时候不好惹。但是那就像一个过去，并没有意义。  
…oh,well，还是有一些的。可这并不能证明什么，也改变不了什么，他喜欢的女人要结婚了，他理应给她送上祝福。  
【左转。】Venom的声音提醒Eddie，他们就要到一个岔路口，而Eddie想事情下甚至忘记左转，“uha，thanks,Vanom.”而Vanom沉默许久，才回应一个【no problem.】  
他们到达采访的场地，Eddie就钻进了人群里，整一天，他都淹没在人声的浪潮里和摄像头的灯光下，从复职开始，他做起了边缘采访职业，这个职业人才稀缺，都需要大胆的勇气自以及丰富的临场经验才可以做到一旦有意外发生，得先从不知道演变成什么样子的场地上拿回自己的小命。可Eddie没有丰富的临场经验，勇气倒是有，他曾经多次向顶上批过要去做这个区域，然而一直被驳回，这次Carlton事件之后，Eddie在生命基金会里拿到的照片对此事的后续大有帮助，Eddie在回到工作岗位时，再次向上面批示，想做这种边缘性的采访工作，而又以三寸不烂之舌说动了他的老板，然后便得到了这份工作，什么来着，永远别说不能。  
他采访的地方是一家刚被收缴的工厂，里面的管理用人脉倒工件卖出去，自然，也就换了许多不符合原出厂的零件在里面，至于那些零件，多半是卖给黑帮了，谁晓得，也许他们还制毒。  
而老板就比较倒霉了，Eddie采访的正主也是他，工厂门口围了一群疯狂拍照的摄像头们，里面的人需要对工厂的疏漏做出表示，也要为他们买卖的商家进行赔偿，Eddie好不容易从疯狂的各个新闻报社的人群中踩到了个空隙，拉着他自己的摄影师向安保表明来意亮出身份之后进入了大厦。  
整个采访几乎相当顺利，Eddie麦克风那边的人十分配合，或许已经厌倦了这几天门外的嘈杂和时不时的约访，他显得分外平静配合，更让Eddie的进程快了许多，向助手礼貌的到了别后Eddie从工厂大门钻了出来。  
【饿了。】安静了一上午的Venom的声音闷闷的响起，大太阳悬挂在天上，Eddie看了看表，十点多了。  
他跨上摩托车向最近的一个超市驶去，他们在有阴影的角落里分享完了三块巧克力，Eddie吃着摊边的三明治，Venom分出来一个头，吃完了几块巧克力。“Venom，你这样容易被看见。”Eddie声音里有淡淡的无奈，也并没有强调让Venom缩回去。  
【所以，我们下午做什么。】Venom却自己缠上来，带着点缠绵的以为，把自己的脑袋从左面绕了一圈到Eddie的左前方，从上而下的瞅着他，“从这里回到办公室把稿件内容发给老板的邮箱。”被问的人嚼着培根和沙拉还有面包的混合物，不清不楚的说着，嘴边还留了点油渍。【哦——】没得到满意回答，他拖长了音意外不明的表达自己的情绪。“怎么了？”正主儿抬脸问他。【没什么，好久没吃人了。】“嘿，我们谈过这个问题的，只有少数人可以吃，再说上次我们偷偷去混入警方缉拿毒贩的队伍里你可是吃了个够。”  
Venom砸了砸嘴，那尖牙上下磨合对Eddie有一种谜一样的吸引力，【那个毒枭头太难吃，血液都凝固了，满脑袋坏气，门口那几个警卫还行。】Eddie无奈的叹了口气，把三明治的包装团了团，扔到了一边垃圾桶，怕了怕还在他上方的头。“我们走了，收回去。”  
Venom把自己的身体收了回去，规规矩矩的盘在了Eddie身上，之后就像什么东西溶在了衣服里一样，无影无踪。  
但他的声音可没无影无踪。  
【Eddie.】  
Eddie正在启动他的摩托车，听到声音，他戴上了他的头盔，踩了油门。“What？”他在耳边乍起的风声中回问。  
【你说我们的时候让我感觉很好，以后多说几次。】  
Eddie前方的路出现了半秒虚幻，仿佛看到了晚上发生的很多事情，之后他说：“我尽量。”  
【还有，在我吃过的这么多人里，光闻气味，你都是我最喜欢的。】  
………  
Ok,他实在该教教这个大个子什么时候该让他脸红，什么时候不该，尤其是摩托车带起来的风在他耳边疾驰的时候。  
让他很容易回想起追逐战的那个晚上。  
他被Venom的包裹并不是出乎意料，当他被车撞的几乎是倒着飞了出去，腿和胳膊都感觉不到还在身上的时候，他没有很疼，而大脑也清醒，他庆幸的认为应该是摔的麻木了，或者是神经暂时失联了，让他感觉不到任何出格的疼痛，但也躺在地上动弹不得，大脑是模糊的，好像被磕的轻微脑震荡，他刚嘲笑过那几辆车的自残遭遇就变成了自己，实在是让他不知如何表达自己的情绪，然后他感觉他被磕的昏昏沉沉的脑子里有一股情绪正在升腾，升腾着轻蔑愤怒的情绪，对面前这个把他领子拽起来吐沫几乎喷到他脸上的人的愤怒，然后是一阵抚慰的情绪升起来，他感觉腿麻麻的，还有手，就是没感觉到疼。  
一股力量把他包了起来托在半空中，确切的说，不是半空中，是有东西垫着的高度，让他比他面前的特工高了一个头，然后他眼前一黑，周围东西暗下来了，只能看清前面的事物，他不清楚那次venom是不是吃了一个脑袋，但在他反应过来的时候venom就带着他跳入了江中，他能感觉有冰凉的水流过他的四肢，有知觉的四肢，还有前面的江水分开往他的两边跑着，没有窒息感。  
那是他第一次认识Venom。  
【Eddie？】  
见他没有回应，身体里的外星生物试探着问了一句，【你心跳的很快。】  
Oh ,shit！他赶在红灯之前猛烈的一个刹车，好像这样就能将他的脸红心跳随着刹车的惯性抛到马路那边去一样。  
他怎么忘了。估计那个外星生物已经将他的记忆看了个彻底，他开始手足无措起来，脚不安分的蹬着，期待绿灯的到来。  
他就不用去给什么该死的‘你心跳很快’做出任何解释。  
【你知道，你可以不用解释的，因为我感受的到。】  
“Shut up,Venom.”  
他声线带着抖。  
他们回到公司大厦那个街区的时候快要中午了，Eddie从谈话中听到像是他们自己街区那边的房子开始给水了。  
那他完成工作就可以回家泡个澡了，他为这想法感到舒适。  
他花了一个多小时的时间把文本打到电脑上，再加上日期和自己的署名，保存。  
然后他打开邮箱，把自己上司的邮箱地址输了进去，把文件放到待发送那一栏，马上点击发送他就能回家到自己的小窝里享受下午时光了。  
他点了enter.  
电脑屏黑了。  
WTF。  
他碰了碰电源，上天保佑还好他保存了，他站起身到开关旁边试了试开关，奥，没灯。  
外面也有连续意料之外的惊呼响起，还有一些气急败坏的咒骂声，这下Eddie知道发生什么了。  
他们停电了。  
公司的备用发电只能支撑基本的电灯和一些电气设备，显然不够那些在工作岗位勤苦加班的人重新做出来因为刚才的断电而付诸一炬的工作。  
他们提前下班了，理所当然的。他给上司打了个电话说明情况，并告诉他他会在周二上班的时候把稿件发给他，那边表示了理解，并祝他周末愉快。是的，他轮休，周一不用上班。  
这个消息在他的休息时间发到他手里之后兴奋的不止一个人。  
回家的时候路过门口的信箱，他又看到了早上被他放在那上面的那张请柬，犹豫了一下他就把它带了进屋，请柬被随意的扔在茶几上，Eddie抱着茶几上的爆米花桶想打开电视消遣时间，手指停在了按下开关那一刻，oops，停电了。  
这个街区最近怎么搞的，停水又停电的。Eddie拿起茶几上的结婚请柬，决定好好看看它，而它就定在明天的上午十点，太妙了，他刚好有时间。  
现在他要决定到底去不去了，真是很不妙的抉择。  
【你想去，只是不愿意面对。】Venom在他脑中说着。  
行吧，他又暴露了，他决定给Anne打个电话祝贺他们并告诉他们他明天会准时到的。Venom缠了上来，他把大部分身体都暴露出来，舌头伸出来隔着衣服舔着Eddie的胸膛。  
“嘿，嘿，Venom！”Eddie手忙脚乱地放下了手机，险些砸到自己的身体上，【电话就不要打了，我们去她就会看到。】Eddie还想但是些什么，被伸到衣服里的舌头打乱了呼吸，Venom就像好几天没吃到食物的猎豹一样，把这个身下的人类当作他细细品尝的大餐，他舔了舔Eddie衣服下的肚脐，传来意料之中的一声细喘，Venom把白体恤撩起来，露出大片白皙的肌肤，和微微凸起的胸，舌头进入体恤覆盖的地方，轻轻的拨弄平时就会在衣服上显露的两点，舔舐和按压，Eddie发出难耐的声音，身体拧了拧，没有反抗，就让Venom湿淋淋的舌头在他身上肆意游走，分出来的手按住Eddie的大腿，venom的手比Eddie的大了好几圈，能完全覆在Eddie的大腿上，轻轻就能压住，然后向两边分开，Eddie形状便微微的在裤子上显出来，已经支起来的物体在牛仔裤中顶出一个突起的点，让venom的舌头有目标的攻击这个地方，舌头圈起来那鼓起来的位置，隔着牛仔裤上下轻轻套弄。  
“Venom…”Eddie的轻喘更加刺激了Venom，舌头玩弄的位置换成了往牛仔裤里探去，Eddie有些急切地把牛仔裤拉链解开，让Venom的舌头更好的进入，共生体的手揉捏着Eddie的腰，微微用了些力，Eddie不适地哼了一声，试图把敏感的地域从侵犯者的手里躲开，显然他失败了，Venom发出了不满的一声低低咆哮，几乎遮住Eddie半个上身的手把寄主的衣服粗暴的往上推，把乳首暴露在外。  
“Easy,easy,Venom，我来。”小记者安抚住在他身上肆意侵略的共生体之后把衣服脱下来，让上半身坦露在他的共生体眼前。  
【我很满意，Eddie，我们很久没做爱了。】他的共生体凑近他的脸，当然舌头还在底下没停止它的工作，他眼睛微眯，眼角的水波涌动着，柔软又安心，倒映出Eddie的影子。  
Eddie把手放在他的共生体脸上，轻轻拨弄那些带着黏糊糊感觉的皮肤，冰凉，但是他喜欢，嘴角露出柔和的笑意，“今晚真是个好时机啊，不是么。”  
【Yes.】Venom没再说话，专心致志的开拓着这具身体，下身混进了Venom的唾液显得湿漉漉的，阴茎的前液从柱身滑过，滴到股缝里，湿淋淋的沾染上了沙发，而玩弄够了前面Venom的舌尖就开始不老实的往阴影里的秘密地方去。  
“哈…”Eddie发出了一声喘息，他也感到了Venom目标的改变，这让他紧张又兴奋，他在舌尖探进穴口的时候发出了难以抑制的呻吟，像鼓励Venom一样，让他粗长的舌头像阴茎一样猛力地插入Eddie的温热的柔软的后穴。  
Eddie像是被烫到了一样无力地弹起身，即使咬住手背也能依稀听到从齿缝里传来的不堪的呻吟和愉悦的叫喊，他所有感官都集中在Venon的舌头上，想象那粗长的物体是怎么劈开他的后穴，操进里面最柔软敏感的地方，肠壁剧烈地产颤抖着收缩着包住这个物体，Eddie在剧烈的快感下呜咽出声，感觉里面像痉挛一样裹住这个让他快乐的东西，肠壁的吮吸显然让Venom十分满意，舌头被轻轻地抽出来再插回去，每次都是抽到舌尖再狠狠地破开柔软的肛口分开肠肉劈进去，这让Eddie不停地颤抖着腿根，脚趾卷曲起来，口出发出一阵高过一阵的吟叫声，而Venom也毫没停歇，他尽力地操着开拓出来那个柔软的地方，方便一会自己的巨大的东西进去的时候畅通无阻。  
而Eddie前胸的乳头也得到了很好的照顾，Venom的手在上面揉捏，胸口带起一阵酥麻传到Eddie的脑袋里，Venom看着他的小记者的手情不自禁地把住自己的手臂以此来借力，好像他是Eddie的全部，哦——他是的，他一直是的，他们始终都不会分开。  
舌头抽了出来，Venom舔过Eddie身体的每个部位，肚子，腰际，胯骨，腋下，脖颈，再伸到Eddie的嘴里缠住Eddie的舌头吮吻。  
这甚至不能称为一个吻，Venom的舌头霸道而专一地玩弄Eddie的口腔，让Eddie的黏膜发出令人羞耻的水声，但Eddie觉得这是一个吻，这是一个共生体给予的充满爱意的吻。  
唾液从Eddie的嘴角流下来，他睫毛不住地抖动着，像翅膀在空中拍起了灰尘，紧闭眼睑下的脸涨的通红，在他终于坚持不住的时候，Venom放过了他，舌头从舌头上拿开，分开了一场粘人的交缠。  
Eddie面色通红地喘着气，有些嗔怒地看了Venom一眼，而Venom只是心情很好地舔了舔他的下巴。  
Eddie蹭了蹭裤子，它们已经掉到了膝盖上，松松垮垮地搭着他的膝尖，Eddie把他们迅速地脱下来，现在他一丝不挂面对着Venom了。  
Venom的阴影将他整个人都包裹住，Eddie喘着气命令着：“进来，Venom.”他的后面缩了缩，他想已经为Venom做足了准备。  
当Venom的阴茎进去的时候，Eddie感到一阵被撑开的疼，他下意识的抱紧了身上这个庞大的身躯，而Venom放缓了速度，为他的阴茎进入准备着。  
他慢慢的推进着，感受撑开的内壁，以及Eddie慢慢放轻松的身体，阴茎在Eddie的小腹里撑开，然后进入，Eddie轻轻的呼了一口气，带着颤抖，而Venom却在没有预料的情况下，小幅度地开始动了起来。  
“No,Venom…啊…啊…”还没适应的肠道显然对这个刺激有点过于敏感，Eddie无力地扭着腰，肠壁在他的动作下收缩起来，让他颤抖得更厉害。  
【Eddie，这样你很舒服。】Venom终于说出了在进入他之后的第一句话，他附在Eddie耳边，舌尖轻轻地舔着他的耳朵，让Eddie鸡皮疙瘩在侧腰起来，他反射般地抖了一下，想抗议的话说不出来，只能让着Venom的粗大在他体内肆意地动着。  
【等你渐渐适应了，我就可以更用力些了。】然后他感到埋在他体内的东西随着Venom的话又前后动了起来。  
这次比上次更用力，退出来的面积也更多，而Eddie只顾着遮着眼睛近乎撒娇般地哼哼，心里的‘这他妈到底都是谁教他的’念头被他的呻吟吞进了肚子里，再也出不来。  
Venom以近乎占有的姿势操着Eddie，他把Eddie完全抱在自己的怀里，而下面的阴茎也用力地捣着Eddie的小穴，让Eddie呜呜咽咽地发出近乎抽泣一般的声音。  
Eddie舔着Venom布满尖牙的上唇寻找慰藉，Venom很快就明白了什么意思，他把身体微微撑起来点，看着Eddie。  
【说出来，Eddie。】  
Eddie的声音因为连续的进入有些沙哑，他哑着嗓子颤抖着说：“一个吻，Venom，一个吻。”  
【如你所愿。】下一秒，有些长的舌尖就入侵了Eddie的唇，Venom的上唇与Eddie的几乎碰到一起，他轻柔地接近人类脆弱的皮肤，在上面轻轻地用唇触碰着，这个动作使它看上去更像个亲吻，Eddie吻着Venom的上唇回应着，他的口腔被Venom欺负得一塌糊涂，但是他挺起腰吮吸着自己共生体的那一片，手捧着Venom的头，像是把他嵌入自己身体里一样亲吻着。  
Venom加大了抽动的力度，一下一下的顶在他的前列腺上，Eddie没空去管舌头是否还在自己口腔里，他微张着嘴，随着抽动一下一下的淫叫着，下面剧烈的收缩着，像依赖一样紧紧裹着Venom的狰狞，让他腰肢颤抖，像天鹅一样紧紧地抬到半空，脖颈伸长，Venom的舌尖在咽喉舔过时发出一连串的颤栗和不清楚的呻吟。  
Venom的冲撞速度越来越快，他能感觉到Eddie的高潮近了，他一次又一次的稳准地碾过那处脆弱的点，往深里面撞去，然后他顶端的阴茎分出了一些细微的触手，扒着Eddie的内壁，吸上柔嫩鲜红的肠壁，再拔下来，轻轻地摩擦过一块又一块。  
Eddie几乎瞬间眼泪就被逼了出来，他哽咽着带着情欲和哭腔的嗓音看向他身上的给他过分快感的人，“太…太超过了…Venom…太多了…”  
Eddie的阴茎抖了抖，又流出来大片的液体，打湿了他本就湿黏的根部。他的阴茎直直射出来一股浊液，射到了Venom变化出来的身体上，落到了他的身上，他有些眩晕地闭住眼睛，不应期的肠道还能感觉到Venom的抽动，Eddie仰着头呻吟一声，手抓住了身边的垫子。  
“Venom，射进来。”Eddie的语气带着不容质疑的需求，跟他嗓子哑着还带着明显慵懒的音调成为一种调和，让Venom感到愉悦。  
*【收到。】Venom的阴茎埋在深入的穴道里面，把精液射进了Eddie的身体。  
他们互相抱着休息了一会儿，Venom的下巴搁在Eddie的肩膀上，Eddie抱着他的脖子在他的颈窝里休息。  
“现在我倒是不那么抗拒明天的赴约了。”  
【是啊，Eddie，I'm with you.】  
他们后来又滚到了床上，在漆黑一片的屋里尽情欢爱，虽然因为没有电Venom和Eddie饿了一个晚上，但是Venom抱着Eddie被他弄昏睡过去的身体还是很满足，至少他吃另一个东西吃饱了。


End file.
